Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mobile communications, and in particular, power control methods for Universal Mobile Telecommunications Systems (UMTS) Frequency-Division Duplexing (FDD) mobile communications systems.
Description of the Related Art
Power control is a critical function in CDMA-based systems. It is also a function that couples the system level performance with the radio link level performance. In consequence, the minimization of the transmit powers results in reduced interference, which in turn translates into increased system capacity.